1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box type fresh food storing device for storing fresh foods such as vegetables, fruits, cereals, meats, eggs, milk products and the like. The device of the present invention is for use in the form of a box type fresh food storing unit installed on the floors of homes, liquor stores and supermarkets.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A fresh food storing device for storing in a fresh state vegetables, fruits, cereals and the like is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho-601200, in which a gas generating unit is installed for producing carbon dioxide gas by burning a high carbon purity solid fuel or liquid fuel. Thus the produced gas containing carbon dioxide is supplied to the fresh food storing volume in order to inhibit the respiration of the fresh foods
Another fresh food storing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho-59-14749 which describes a large scale storing plant, and in which a nitrogen-rich gas is supplied to the storing volume.
In the device disclosed by Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho-60-1200, combustion is used and therefore it is inconvenient to use in homes and stores, because there is the possibility of fire and toxic effects due to the existence of carbon monoxide, thereby making the device undesirable in view of safety.
Meanwhile the device disclosed by Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho-59-14749 is not applicable to homes and small stores, but is for use in large storage plants.